


It's Christmas!

by NerdHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke and Lexa have kids, Clexa family, F/F, Mom Lexa, mommy clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHeda/pseuds/NerdHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa get married and have children. This will be their first Christmas with all of their children  together and they hope to make it one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with the 100 and the clexa ship. i finally decided, after reading so many other fanfic, to write my own. This is my first,so be gentle.

 Clarke opens her eyes to a beautiful brunette.The sun creeping through the window shines perfectly on her brown hair. All is well and quite.

 "Mom, Mommy wake up!," a child voice calls form the hallway."Get up!," another child yells as he runs into the room and jumps onto the bed.Two more children run into the room,a girl and boy, yelling"Mom, it's Christmas!" All four children are currently jumping on the bed.

 After getting married, Clarke and Lexa settled down in a medium sized house in Washington,DC. The house was a two story with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and living room. They had four kids, two boys and two girls. With Lexa taking Clarke's last name, Griffin, they become formally known as "The Griffins'."

 The oldest, Colinn, was six years old. He has Clarke's blue eyes with short brown hair.Mark, the second oldest, was five years old. He also has bright blue eyes and has blonde hair like Clarke's. On the other hand, Alex, three years old, looked more like Lexa with dark green eyes and brown hair. When the time came that the would have children. Clarke suggested that they they get a sperm donor. Lexa insisted that they get a donor that carried some of her traits, like her green eyes and brown hair, so that their children would to look like them. After they and the donor agreed, they did all the necessary paper work. Clarke carried Colinn, Mark, and Alex; Sarah, the same age as Alex, was later adopted.

 Sarah looked completely different from the others. She had light brown eyes with long brown hair, and she was sightly more tanned then the others. Clarke and Lexa rescued her form an orphanage that was in very bad condition due to lack of funding; they later came back to help restore the orphanage.

 Clarke is a bit surprised by the sudden outburst of children as it was just quite a second a go. She sit's up and picks up Alex to put her on her lap. "Are you ready to see what Santa got you for Christmas?,"Clarke says. "Yes!," all the children yell.

 Lexa groans, she was never a morning person and it didn't help that Mark was jumping on her back. Clarke laughs at this as she knows how much Lexa doesn't like to be interrupted from her sleep. "Come on babe get up," Clarke says with a simle. Lexa finally opens her eyes,"Fine," she says with a tired voce. Lexa turns around, grabs Mark and starts to tickle him. Mark start to laugh loudly. "OK, OK, I give up!," He screams. Lexa stops, puts Mark down and ruffles his hair. "Chritmas!" She yells and the kids run down stairs to get ready to open their gitfs.

 Clarke leans over and kisses Lexa on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you're up," she said she smiling. 

 Clarke and Lexa head down stairs to their eager children waiting on the living room floor.

 

* * *

 

 Lexa sat on the couch while Clarke sat next to the tree, so she could hand the kids their present. " This one is yours, Mark," she says as she hands Mark a rectangular box.Mark eagerly takes the box, but has a little trouble taking of the wrapping paper. Lexa smiles as she was the one who wrapped the gift and she didn't want to make them too easy to open. " _Some things are worth more when you work a little for them_ ," Lexa thought to herself.

 After a little struggle, Mark ripped opened the wrapping paper and his eyes widened as the prize revealed itself . "THOR!," he scream as the took out the toy hammer and placed the plastic helmet on his head. Mark stood up and swung the hammer high into the air and let out a scream doing his best impression of Thor.

 Everyone laughed at Mark's excitement." And this one,"Clarke said as she read the label on the small box, "is yours Colinn." Colinn, again after a little struggle, opened the box to reveal a small hand held gaming system and three games he liked. "Wow, this is awesome!," He yelled.

 Clarke was proud she had listened close enough, in the past few weeks, to know what to get him for Christmas. Colinn inserted a game immediately and started to play eagerly.

 "Alex this one is for you,"Clarke handed Alex a long ,slender box.After ripping of the paper, she opened the box and reached in to it. "Wow,"was all Alex said in a awe. She pulled out a small skateboard." And here's your helmet, knee pads and elbow pads," Lexa said as she handed them to her. "Safety first" Lexa added. Alex took the helmet and put it on. "Can I ride it later?", Alex asks."Of course you can kiddo," Lexa answers with a smile.

 "Sarah," Lexa calls. "Mom!," Sarah gets up and runs to Lexa. Lexa picks her up and sits her on her lap. "I brought you someone who wants to see you, would you like me to get them," Lexa asks. " Yes!," Sarah responds excitedly. Lexa nodes and sets Sarah down on the couch. " Stay here and I will go get them,"Lexa instructs. "Ok," Sarah replys as she waits on the couch.

 Lexa goes into another room and returns with a gray and white kitten with blue eyes."Rocky!" Sarah yells and reaches her arms up to grab the kitty.Lexa places the kitten on Sarah's lap. Sarah cuddles the kitten saying "I missed you, Rocky." Rocky showed that she was also excited to see her owner with purs and meows.

Rocky was the only friend Sarah had in the orphanage. She had rescued the small kitten that was locked in a cabinet in the kitchen. Sarah spent most of her time playing with Rocky and sharing her meals to feed her (the orphanage didn't have enough food). After Lexa and Clark had adopted her, they where separated. There had been many times where Sarah would cry out that she wanted Rocky back.

 Clarke went back the orphanage to search for the kitten and was lucky to find her hiding under a bed. Clarke took her to the vet to be checked out and returned with a perfectly healthy kitten. Lexa then bought a litter box, cat food, two bowls, small toys, and a pillow for the kitten to sleep on. They placed her in a small room and planned to give her to Sarah as a Christmas present. 

 Clarke got up and sit on the couch with Sarah and Lexa. " Now you have to take really good of her?," Clarke said as she rubbed Rocky."Yes, I well never hurt her," Sarah wispered snuggling the kitten close.

 "I got you something," Clarke says to Lexa as she gets up and walks over to the tree to pick the last box under the tree.She walked back over to the couch and sat down as she handed the box to Lexa. 

 Lexa examined the box. It was small something that could easily be carried with one hand, yet it was tall and slender about the size of her forearm. Most of all it was pretty heavy. " _How could something the size so small be this heavy,_ "Lexa thought to herself. Lexa then started to remove the wrapping paper to reveal a black case.Then Lexa opened the case and she couldn't believe what she saw.

 It was her old hunting knife the same one she thought she lost in the fire ,along with her parents, when she was younger.She took the knife out it's brown, leather holster to reveal the blade and it was comfired.It really was the same one. The same knife with the dark brown wooden  handle that fit perfectly in her hands.The one with the blade that grew long into a sharp point. Even the small details like the the curvey wave marking on the blade. The was they curved reminded her of Clarke and how her body also had the same sexy curves.

"Clarke, how did you-" Lexa stared

"The police recovered it after the fire and Anya had given it to me. It the handle was slightly burned and the blade was all dirty. But thought the years I saved up money so I could get the handle replace an the blade properly cleaned."Clarke explain for her.

"Clarke, I-" Then all the memories started to  return from the back of her mind. Lexa let out a tear.Clarke wiped the tear that fell to her cheek and hugged Lexa. "Thank you" Lexa finally said.

 Lexa escaped the hug and wiped any tears the threatened to fall. "Your turn" she said as got up. "Put your shoes on," Lexa tells Clarke.

 Clarke does as she's told and puts her shoes along with a light jacket. Lexa then comes behind her and puts a blind fold over eyes."Is this really nessesary, Lexa," Clarke chuckels."Not really, but it is fun," Lexa replys.

Clarke chuckels knowing exactly what Lexa means ,but she soon puts the thoughts away thinking that they were too inappropriate for the time. Lexa grabbed something and opened the door.She led Clarke outside to the front lawn and faced her towards the driveway.

"Can I take this off now"Clarke asked. "Not  yet ,"Lexa said as she put a small object In Clarke's hand."What is this?," Clarke asked, but Lexa ignored her and just adjusted the small object in her so that Clarke's thumb was over a small button. Lexa finally stood up straight and simply said "Press the bottom."

"O-kayy" Clarke said as she hesitated to press the small bottom her thumb rested. When she finally did press it, she heard a 'churp' along with what sounded like something unlocking.Clarke was stunned, she knew that sound ,but what it could be? Then is finally hit her "A car?," she spoke her last thought out loud. Lexa then took off the blind fold to reveal the answer. 

 Clarke opened her eyes and finally saw where the sound had come from. In front of her was a shiney black Adui Suv.Clarke always wanted to get one but never had the chance." Holy shh-" Clarke didn't finish being mindful of the now curious children poking there heads out the front door."Lexa, a car!" she yelled and jumped into Lexa's arms."Wait...how did you afford this?" Clarke had a worried look on her face.

 "Have you forgotten that your wife is an awesome, successful, intelligent, gorgeous busineswoman", Lexa says with much pride.

Clarke laughs at this "Guess it must have slipped my mind."

"Don't worry I saved up enough money to get it. I wanted to get you the a7 like you always wanted, but with the kids I thought this would be a better investment."

"It's perfect.You're perfect,"Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa.

"Plus, I going to take you out for the weekend."

"What about the kids?"

"I already got that covered, there going over-"

Lexa was cut off by the honking sound of a vehicle pulling in to their driveway. When the vehicle came to a stop, the doors opened and out came Lincoln and Octavia. "Hand over the little one's!" Octavia yell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fill free to leave me thoughts or ideas, because I have no idea what I am doing. : )


End file.
